


William Spikecock's 'Psycho'

by sabershadowkat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A naughty re-enactiment of Alfred Hitchcock's "Psycho."<br/>AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	William Spikecock's 'Psycho'

The shower was hot, blessedly hot. Refreshing water cascaded down over her, rinsing away the sweet smelling shampoo and frothy soap bubbles that covered her tan, nubile body. Under her breath, she hummed a sappy song about love and romance, snippets of lyrics tumbling from her pouty pink lips at various intervals. 

The flowery shower curtain was suddenly shoved open, the shink of metal curtain hooks loud as they scraped along the shower rod. The cold gust of air assaulted her delicate form, instantly puckering her rose-colored nipples and sending shivers down her spine. She spun in surprise in the coral-colored tub, water droplets flinging from her long, honey-blond wet hair. She screamed, pressing her hand between her small-but-perky breasts over her pounding heart. 

He stood there with a gleam in his eyes, a shaft of steel in his hand. His tongue flicked over his lips as he dragged his gaze over her slick, nude form. He smiled wickedly and stepped into the tub. 

She managed a ragged, "No...," but he didn't listen. He advanced on her swiftly, slamming her up against the tiled wall of the shower. He impaled her with a sharp thrust, stabbing deep and sure. She screamed again as he plunged continuously into her soft, female flesh with his hard length. She felt her blood rushing, and she jerked in his arms once... twice... 

Her blond head fell to his shoulder, her body going limp. He speared her several more times before he shuddered and went still. Satisfied, he released her completely, and she sank lifelessly to the tub floor. The hot water poured down upon her... until it suddenly got very cold. 

"Aah!" Buffy screeched, reaching out to hit the water faucet. The ice cold spray shut off immediately. She heard a chuckle, brushed her hair out of her eyes, and glared up at him. "Not funny." 

"Tell me that again when you don't look like a drowned kitten, kitten," Spike said, snagging a towel as he stepped out of the tub. He wrapped the fuzzy blue linen around his waist, gave her a wink and a smirk, and left the steamy bathroom. 

"Damn vampire," Buffy muttered. Then, she smiled. 

 

End


End file.
